


Giorno al mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [84]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Durante una giornata al mare arriva una grande notizia.Prequel di ‘Miniaturizzato’.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Tarble (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Trunks Briefs/Son Pan
Series: DBNA [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039598





	Giorno al mare

Giorno al mare

Vegeta sospirò, tenendo il cellulare con una mano.

“Donna, vedi di rilassarti. Va tutto bene. Non perderemo l’aereo, e anche se fosse ci andremo col tuo jet privato” disse, infilandosi l’apparecchio in tasca.

Bulma aveva il viso sudato. Gettò dei calzini arrotolati nella valigia.

“Odio… odio… Ripeto: odio il primo giorno di vacanze!” sbraitò.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi. “Vado a vedere se gli altri sono già pronti” disse, uscendo dalla stanza.

Si trovò davanti Vetrunks. Quest’ultimo gli mostrò un foglio, dicendogli orgoglioso: “Guarda nonno, la mia pagella era la migliore della classe!”.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Ovvio, se il nipote del principe dei saiyan. Dei miseri terrestri non possono essere intelligenti come te” rispose il saiyan, scompigliando la alta zazzera lilla del nipote.

< Si sta facendo ogni giorno più grande. Sta diventando già così alto > pensò.

“Dove diamine sono i kit del pronto soccorso?!” sbraitò Bulma, si sentì da oltre la porta.

“Vediamo di dare una svegliata al resto della famiglia. Se perdiamo quell’aereo, ci attende la furia della donna, altro che vacanza” borbottò.

Vetrunks ridacchiò.

“La nonna è spaventosa” sussurrò.

Vegeta ridacchiò a sua volta.

“Sì, hai ragione. Alle volte vorrei scappare anche io su Vegeta-sei” sussurrò.

< Invece ci sono dovuto andare soltanto per sbrigare pratiche su pratiche. Essere re non è tanto differente che gestire la Capsule corporation.

Mi sento fin troppo simile a Freezer. Non voglio essere un dittatore spaziale > pensò il principe dei saiyan.

Vetrunks batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

Domandò: “Quel pianeta dove vive zio Tarble con zia Reghina?”.

Vegeta annuì.

“Sì. Dove siamo andati per vedere il piccolo Veg. Ti ricordi?” chiese.

Vetrunks gli sorrise, annuendo.

“Certo che me lo ricordo! Quel bambino era tanto carino e aveva due _enoooormi_ occhi azzurri” disse.

Vegeta lo prese per mano e si allontanò con lui.

“Se tutto andrà bene, andremo presto a trovarlo” promise. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Così potremo vedere anche ‘gli altri’” bisbigliò.

< Nappa, Radish, Broly e gli altri saiyan ancora in giro si sono trasferiti lì. Sperano, con la buona condotta, di convincere Re Yammer a farli riunire con le loro famiglie nel mondo dei vivi.

Mi fa impressione pensare che vogliono ridare vita alla nostra razza.

Se ci riuscissero davvero, finirei per dovermi trasferire lì a tempo pieno.

Per ora è semplice. Quasi tutti i saiyan sono agl’inferi > si disse.

***

Bra e Pan passeggiavano in riva ad una spiaggia, parlottando tra loro.

Trunks le raggiunse correndo.

“Cambio di programma. Le vacanze sono finite!” gridò.

Bra e Pan si voltarono verso di lui all’unisono.

Pan domandò con voce tremante: “Perché mai? Ti hanno richiamato indietro per lavoro?”.

“Un attacco alieno?” chiese Bra.

Trunks sorrise e i suoi occhi azzurri brillarono, mentre scuoteva la testa.

“Zia Reghina ha avuto un figlio!” gridò.

“Non può essere. Non può essere rimasta incinta nove mesi fa” borbottò Pan, posando le mani sui fianchi.

Bra corrugò la fronte.

“Sì, non quadrano i tempi” ammise.

Trunks si passò la mano tra i capelli color glicine.

“I saiyan a quanto pare non hanno una gestazione di nove mesi. I piccoli diventano formati molto prima, anche se non possono nascere e vengono messi in vasche di gestazione.

Quindi ce lo fanno vedere già in vasca, mentre la ‘nascita’ vera e propria, in un’ottica più terrestre, sarà tra qualche mese” spiegò.

“Io vado a lavarmi. Tienimelo” disse Bra, porgendo il figlio al fratello maggiore.

“Sarà così eccitante! Faremo un viaggio spaziale!” gridò Pan, saltellando sul posto col pugno alzato.

Trunks le sorrise.

“Sarà un po’ come quando ci siamo innamorati” le disse.

Pan sorrise.

“Già” bisbigliò.


End file.
